modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Haley's 21st Birthday
|image = File:S6E10-Haley's-21st-Birthday.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |season = 6 |episode = 10 |total = 130 |writer = Abraham Higginbotham |director = Alisa Statman |production code = 6ARG10 |airdate = December 10, 2014 |previous = Strangers in the Night |next = The Day We Almost Died}} "Haley's 21st Birthday" is the tenth episode and mid-season finale from Season 6 of Modern Family, it aired on December 10, 2014. Plot Summary It's Haley's 21st birthday and the adults take her to a bar to celebrate. Claire wants Haley to start seeing her as a friend rather than her uptight mom, Mitch and Cam make the sad realization that they may not be as cool as they thought, and Jay and Phil's quick pit stop to pick up Haley's gift, a new car, becomes a disaster. Meanwhile, back at home, Alex, Luke, and Manny babysit Lily, who wants to know where babies come from. Episode Description Haley (Sarah Hyland) is celebrating her 21st birthday with her family. Haley, Claire (Julie Bowen), Gloria (Sofía Vergara), Mitchell (Jesse Tyler Ferguson) and Cameron (Eric Stonestreet) go to a bar where Haley can have her first drink. Claire tries all night to convince Haley to see her as a best friend who shares everything with her and not as her mom, while Mitchell and Cameron try to convince a group of bachelorettes that they are the cool gay guys. Elsewhere, Phil (Ty Burrell) plans to buy a car as a gift for Haley and tries to make the deal with the salesman. Jay (Ed O'Neill) accompanies him and Jay interferes right before the paperwork is signed, telling him that they can get a better deal. Playing hardball, they go to another dealership, where Jay tries to make the best bargain possible but he only manages to get kicked out, leaving Phil desperate. Jay tells him that he managed to buy the first car Phil had in mind, but in a better deal. When Phil gets into the car with the salesman, it is revealed that Jay was unable to get a better deal but asked the salesman to say he did while he paid the difference. Back in the bar, Haley wants to get a tattoo and Claire disagrees with the decision but she decides not to tell her no since all night she was saying that she would be supportive in everything that Haley wants to do. Gloria is excited with the idea and convinces Claire to also get a matching tattoo. Claire gets the tattoo, but Haley changes her mind and decides not to get one. Claire tries to convince her that she has to get one too, otherwise it will look like her tattoo is dedicated to her mother DeDe, but Phil arrives with the new car and Haley leaves. Meanwhile, Alex (Ariel Winter), Luke (Nolan Gould) and Manny (Rico Rodriguez) stay home and babysit Lily (Aubrey Anderson-Emmons), who puts them in an awkward position when she starts asking them if they know how babies are made. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Raymond McAnally as Tony *Sunkrish Bala as Daryl *LaMonica Garrett as Bouncer *Amanda Perez as Holly aka Bride *Molly McCook as Bridesmaid *Brett Ryback as Frankie *Sterling Sulieman as Peter *Marisa Chen Moller as Salesperson Continuity *Jay and Phil buy Haley a new car for her birthday, something that she always wanted to have, as seen in episodes like "Undeck the Halls", "Unplugged", and "Regrets Only". Trivia *Haley turns 21 in this episode. *Claire acquires a tattoo reading अम्बा (aṃbā), Sanskrit for mother, but it is misspelled, reading अप्ब instead. *This is the last episode to air in 2014. *In the first scene with Manny, Luke and Lily Manny is wearing glasses, as he do off-set. But in the rest of the show the glasses are off, so probably he forgot to take them off before shooting. Cultural References *Phil says that he'll put his Herbie Hancock on the form, an error for John Hancock. *Jay points out that Lee Harvey Oswald was also in the military. *Claire and Haley discuss George Clooney and Tom Hardy *Mitch and Cam said they were serious like Bert and Ernie. *Cam asks if Nelson Mandela is still in jail. Gallery MF-Logo.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Content